Call me, beep me
by CATHARSlS
Summary: L'un est un voleur venant d'un groupe indépendant, l'autre un espion engagé par une entreprise privée. Ils ne sont pas censés se rencontrer, pourtant leurs chemins se croisent. À plusieurs reprises. Et le destin est une bien étrange chose. KageHina UA Secret Agent !


**Call me, beep me**

**Fandom **: Haikyuu !

**Paring **: Kageyama/Hinata

**Genre **: Univers Alternatif

**Taille **: 3600 mots.

Débuté le 30/03/19.

Terminé le 03/04/19.

**Résumé :**

L'un est un voleur venant d'un groupe indépendant, l'autre un espion engagé par une entreprise privée. Ils ne sont pas censés se rencontrer, pourtant leurs chemins se croisent. À plusieurs reprises. Et le destin est une bien étrange chose. KageHina UA Agent Secret.

**Note d'auteur. **

Coucou ! Ouais, du KageHina. Pourquoi pas. En fait, c'est littéralement le premier que j'écris, et cette demande vient d'une personne de Wattpad (je vous avais proposé des OS, le voilà!) et aussitôt dit aussitôt fait ! j'espère que ça vous plaira, moi j'ai bien kiffé l'écrire même si ça va pas loin on va pas se mentir (c'est pas le but non plus mdrr) ^^

La musique vient du générique de Kim Possible (ouaip, le titre aussi), parce que je l'ai écouté en écrivant !

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, et je vous aime !

* * *

**There is nothin' I can't do and when danger calls  
Just know that I am on my way **

* * *

La première fois, ce ne fut l'espace que de quelques secondes.

L'écart entre les toits se faisait de plus en plus grand, et le vent fort qui soufflait à cette heure avancée de la nuit menaçait presque de le faire chuter. Pourtant, il continuait à courir, sautant plus haut et plus loin afin de semer ses opposants. S'il avait su que le butin – bien maigre – qu'il venait d'obtenir lui aurait valu une course poursuite il se serait peut-être abstenu cette mission ne l'avait déjà pas emballé, au début, et à présent il avait juste envie de rentrer pour aller boire une bonne tasse de chocolat.

Peut-être se ferait-il également plaisir un quelques gâteaux, tant qu'il y était. Il les avait mérité après tout.

– _Shoyo, _l'appela Kenma dans son oreillette_. Ils se rapprochent. _

Le rouquin regarda derrière lui, et constata qu'effectivement, les gardes qui s'étaient lancés à sa poursuite gagnaient peu à peu du terrain. Leurs foulées étaient rapides et précises, et l'un d'entre eux semblait filer comme le vent.

Il soupira.

– T'as un plan ? espéra t-il sincèrement en sautant au dessus du vide.

Une légère pluie tombait sur la ville, recouvrant les lieux d'une brume presque opaque, et soudain il manqua de glisser sur une flaque d'eau qui s'était comme par hasard placée en travers de son chemin.

– _Évidemment_.

Dans son oreille droite, il crut entendre de léger tapotement, comme sur un clavier d'ordinateur, mais fut tiré de son écoute par un cri venant de dans son dos :

– Il est là, vite attrapez le !

Elle lui sembla bien trop proche, et lorsqu'il risqua un petit regard en arrière Hinata put remarquer qu'un des gardes n'était plus qu'à deux ou trois mètres à peine.

_Merde. _

Sans réfléchir, il avisa le prochaine espace entre les toits. Shoyo était quelqu'un d'agile le plus doué de la gilde à ce niveau là, et c'était pour cette raison qu'il était assigné à toutes les missions d'infiltration.

– Je sais ce que tu as en tête, et sache que c'est une mauvaise idée, grogna Kenma.

– Ça veut dire que c'est aussi ton plan ?

– Ouais. Saute.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le rouquin se laissa tomber dans le vide, tout droit dans la poubelle qui se trouvait dans la ruelle en contre bas. La chute fut douloureuse, mais en sortant rapidement il fut soulagé de constaté qu'aucune blessure importante n'était à déclarer. Il leva les yeux, et son regard croisa celui du garde le plus rapide, en haut. Il hésitait à sauter à son tour, Shoyo le voyait bien ainsi il profita de ce temps de latence pour s'enfuir vers l'avenue.

Malheureusement, lorsqu'il se retourna pour partir, son corps percuta quelqu'un et il fut obligé de relever une nouvelle fois les yeux, étonné. Sur le moment, il oublia de se mettre sur la défensive, et observa le jeune homme qui se trouvait devant lui avec des yeux ronds. Ce dernier le regardait avec la même expression, certainement surpris de le trouver là.

– Attrapez le tout de suite, c'est compris !

La voix du chef de ses poursuivants le réveilla, et Hinata marmonna rapidement une excuse avant de dépasser l'inconnu qui lui bloquait le passage. Il courut le plus rapidement possible, bien content de constater qu'en plus d'être lents à descendre du toit, ses poursuivants semblaient penser que le brun qui l'avait arrêté était son partenaire.

Il le regarda se faire entourer, puis disparaître, avant de se volatiliser à son tour dans le dédale de rues.

Peut-être lui dédierait-il l'un de ses gâteaux. En l'honneur de son acte inconscient mais tout de même bien utile.

* * *

La seconde rencontre ne fut pas plus longue.

Kageyama était en pleine mission, les sourcils froncés sous la concentration, les fesses posées sur le fauteuil en cuir qui devait être neuf au vu de son état. Le bureau dans lequel il se trouvait était en désordre, et des papiers noircis par l'encre chutait ça et là de chaque coté en arrivant, il avait dégagé la place afin d'avoir un accès bien plus simple au clavier.

– _Tobio-chan, t'es super lent_, râla la voix d'Oikawa dans son oreille.

– T'avais qu'à trouver une meilleure diversion qu'un individu nu avec une arme à feu courant dans les couloirs. Ils vont rapidement se rendent compte que c'est des conneries.

Rapidement, une fois que le code du PDG fut craqué – jamais il n'aurait cru le voir inscrit dans un petit calepin à mot de passe, rangé dans son bureau – Kageyama inséra la clé USB et attendit simplement. L'écran se figea, puis une fenêtre s'ouvrit d'elle même et commença à copier des dossiers.

Oikawa était celui qui allait s'occuper des informations à l'intérieur de l'ordinateur : tout cela, ce n'était pas son domaine à lui. Le brun se contentait des missions de terrain, et cela lui convenait très bien.

Regardant autour de lui, il vérifia d'un coup d'œil que personne n'arrivait dans le couloir. Pourquoi tous les bureaux des nouvelles entreprises possédaient ces foutus murs en vitres ? Tout le monde pouvait voir ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, et même s'il devait bien avouer que cela avait un certain coté esthétique, ce n'était décidément pas pratique pour lui.

Tobio croisa les jambes, regarda rapidement l'écran – n'y compris rien – et décida d'aller faire un tour du coté de la bibliothèque, jusqu'à coté des fenêtres qui donnaient sur le vide. _Et pourquoi le bureau du chef d'entreprise se trouve t-il toujours au dernier étage ? _Tous ces codes l'avaient toujours laissé perplexe.

– Hey, ça te dérange si je mets la musique de Kim Possible pendant que je travaille ? Ça me donne l'impression d'être dans un film d'espionnage.

Le brun soupira. Et c'était lui le meilleur agent de leur entreprise ? Parfois, il avait envie de se jeter du haut d'un toit.

– Fais comme tu veux, je m'en fous.

Mais malheureusement, il regretta rapidement sa décision : le générique du dessin animé manqua de lui déchirer le tympan et Kageyama s'empressa de retirer son oreillette en jurant. Il ne pouvait plus l'entendre, mais il savait qu'Oikawa était en train de ricaner comme une hyène.

Pour le punir, il la fourra dans sa poche, et décida t'attendre au moins cinq minutes avant de la remettre. Ça lui ferait les pieds.

Tobio attrapa un livre au hasard, l'ouvrit, et tenta de déchiffrer le langage : sa tentative fut vaine et il finit par reposer sa trouvaille en soupirant. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre, mais se figea immédiatement.

La moitié du corps encore à l'extérieur, un petit rouquin tentait de s'introduire dans la pièce le plus silencieusement possible. Les mains tendues devant lui, il se réceptionna au sol, et fit le poirier avant de poser ses pieds sur la moquette sombre du bureau. Quand il releva la tête, leurs regards se croisèrent et le nouveau venu laissa échapper un petit rire gêné.

– Hum, salut ?

Il se releva, épousseta le pantalon qui lui enserrait les cuisses, puis lui tendit sa main. Il portait une mitaine en cuir noir, et Kageyama fixa le membre tendu avec des yeux ronds.

Sur le moment, ce garçon lui dit quelque chose mais il n'arriva pas à s'en souvenir, si bien qu'il se contenta de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine avec un air peu aimable. Il prit soudain conscience que ce rouquin venait tout juste d'arriver par la fenêtre du vingt-cinquième étage, et ouvrit légèrement la bouche.

– Ravi de te rencontrer, je vais pas te déranger plus longtemps.

Il reprit sa main, puis se dirigea vers le bureau. Sans attendre, il ouvrit le premier tiroir, et attrapa quelque chose à l'intérieur. Une boite en bois, pas plus grande qu'un sachet de pâtes moyen, qu'il rangea dans la poche intérieur de son blouson un peu bouffant.

Kageyama fronça les sourcils en le suivant du regard.

En avisant la clé USB et l'ordinateur allumé, le rouquin reporta ses yeux sur lui et se rapprocha de nouveau de la fenêtre. Il remonta comme il était venu, et alors qu'il se tenait précairement sur le rebord très fin de la vitre, le rouquin se retourna un dernière fois vers lui :

– Je ne sais pas comment tu comptes sortir, mais tu devrais te dépêcher ils viennent par ici.

Puis sans un mot de plus, il sauta dans le vide. Bien trop sonné par sa sortir qui ne manquait décidément pas de classe – sauf si en sortant il le retrouvait écrasé sur le bitume – le brun mit quelques secondes à réellement comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire.

Avec précipitation, il attrapa son oreillette qu'il avait rangé dans sa poche et presque immédiatement la voix d'Oikawa résonna :

– Tobio je te jure que si tu ne réponds pas maintenant je vais t'émascu –

– Hum, oui ?

– Putain, c'est pas trop tôt ! Bouge toi j'ai terminé, ils arrivent abruti !

Le châtain n'eut pas besoin de se répéter Kageyama fut dehors en quelques minutes.

* * *

A la troisième rencontre, Kageyama en profita pour se rappeler que c'était ce petit rouquin qui l'avait mis dans la mouise quelques semaines plus tôt. Il avait du se battre pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes contre ces gars sortis de nulle part avant de comprendre que ce n'était pas, justement, de simples gars sortis de nulle part et qu'ils l'avaient attaqué en pensant qu'il était allié avec leur cible. Ça, c'était leur chef qui le lui avait avoué, la semelle de la chaussure du brun collée contre sa joue.

À présent, l'espion courait comme un fou dans les couloirs labyrinthiques d'un laboratoire illégal, craignant légèrement pour sa vie. Dans son oreille, Iwaizumi et Oikawa se disputaient la faute de cet échec cuisant, et il avait bien envie de leur crier de la fermer – il ne le fit pas, cependant, par simple respect pour Iwaizumi qui était vraiment quelque de bien, et surtout d'effrayant – tandis qu'il essayait de trouver le chemin de la sortie par lui même.

Décidant entre la droite et la gauche au plouf-plouf, ce fut sans réelle grande surprise qu'il se retrouva rapidement pris au piège dans un cul-de-sac. Son soupire de désespoir sembla attirer l'attention de son traître de guide dans son oreillette qui trouva justifié de s'indigner :

– Mais enfin, pourquoi t'es allé par là ?

Cette fois, il se put se retenir :

– La ferme.

Les bruits venant de derrière lui et des couloirs avoisinant de lui dirent qui vaille, et il déglutit en essayant de trouver une solution. Si ces gens lui mettaient la main dessus, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Il venait d'une entreprise privée qui avait ses règles, et la première était : un homme trouvé est un homme abandonné. Alors certes, d'autres agents pouvaient former un petit groupe pour se lancer dans un mission de récupération, tant que cela restait en leur propre nom. Pourtant, il doutait fortement que quelqu'un ait réellement envie de risquer sa vie pour lui.

Kageyama serra les poings, prêt à se défendre comme il le pouvait, quand tout à coup :

– Pssst ! Hey, psssssst !

Il cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois, persuadé que c'était encore Oikawa qui n'avait pas compris le message, mais soudain il leva la tête et ouvrit la bouche en grand.

Le petit rouquin était là, la tête en bas, se soutenant avec ses jambes comme un singe. Il lui fit un petit coucou de la main, accompagné d'un sourire mutin, puis lui demanda tout naturellement :

– S'ils te trouvent tu es dans de sales draps.

_Sans blague_.

Mais alors, il lui tendit la main en proposant :

– Prends ma main, passer pas le système de ventilation est bien plus sécurisé et discret.

Le brun le regarda sans bouger pendant une seconde, puis un nouveau bruit sourd résonna non loin et il fit rapidement son choix – au diable sa fierté. Il attrapa sa main et le laissa le tirer jusqu'au bord de la grille afin qu'il s'y accroche de lui même – il avait l'air musclé, de près, mais sûrement pas assez pour le remonter entièrement à la force de ses bras et de ses jambes –. Une fois sa prise raffermie, Tobio se tracta à l'intérieur et referma le passage derrière lui.

Le rouquin commençait déjà à s'échapper, et le brun décida de le suivre sans perdre un instant : il n'avait pas envie de se perdre et de finir en cadavre casse croûte pour les rats du coin. Sans un mot, il se glissa donc à sa suite, rampant sur le sol légèrement sale tout de même et évitant de trop regarder devant lui : cette méthode lui donnait un aperçu un peu trop précis d'une certaine partie du corps de son sauveur.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes passées à tourner tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche, son inconnu se retourna dans le conduit, lui fit un petit sourire, puis sans aucune douceur envoya son pied dans sa trappe qui leur bloquait le chemin. La lumière du jour aveugla le brun, et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux le garçon était déjà dehors.

Il s'empressa de faire de même, mais une fois extirpé de ce tuyau étroit, il remarqua rapidement que le rouquin avait mis les voiles.

_Mince il est rapide. _

Sur le coup, il espéra le recroiser à nouveau. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas son nom.

* * *

La quatrième fois fut bien étrange.

Alors qu'Hinata se baladait en ville, les mains dans les poches et un sifflement léger au bout des lèvres, il remarqua une silhouette derrière l'une des vitrines d'un café très fréquenté. Assis sur une chaise, une boisson fumante posée devant lui, le garçon avait ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine et fusillait son vis à vis du regard. En face de lui, la personne lui souriait d'un air désolé – ou plutôt faussement désolé – et n'arrêtait pas de replacer ses cheveux correctement sur son front.

Ce garçon brun, il l'avait déjà croisé plusieurs fois, et commençait sérieusement à se dire qu'il faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour se foutre un peu plus dans la merde à chaque rencontre – soyons honnête, il n'avait vraiment pas de chance.

Amusé, le rouquin les observa quelques instants, lui même à présent assis sur un banc de l'autre coté de la rue, avant d'avoir une idée. Il n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de se lever et de s'avancer en sautillant. Une fois devant la vitre, bien campé sur ses pieds, il attendit que le brun le regarde, mais comme cela ne venait pas bien vite – il ne regardait donc jamais autour de lui ? –, Hinata perdit patience.

Il toqua trois fois sur le verre, et l'observa relever la tête dans un sursaut. En avisant sa bouche qui s'ouvrit largement sous la surprise ainsi que ses yeux s'écarquiller au possible, Shoyo ne put retenir son grand sourire.

Il lui fit un petit salut de la main, puis tourna les talons en direction de la ruelle la plus proche.

Lorsque Kageyama sortit en trombe du magasin, il avait déjà disparu.

* * *

– Tu comptes faire quelque chose ? demanda vaguement Kenma en levant les yeux de sa PSP, ce qu'Hinata considéra comme un grand signe d'intérêt.

Pourtant, il ne comprit pas le sens de sa question.

– A propos de quoi ?

Ils se trouvaient à présent tous les deux dans la chambre du blond, et il devait être largement plus de deux heures du matin. Après leur mission en duo, comme d'habitude, Kenma l'avait tout simplement invité à passer la nuit chez lui afin qu'ils testent ensemble le nouveau jeu qu'il venait d'avoir. Le rouquin lui avait alors demandé s'il l'avait acheté, et son ami l'avait regardé comme s'il venait de poser une question idiote. Bien sûr que non. Si Kenma avait développé un intérêt particulier pour tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin au hacking, c'était pour récupérer des jeux en avant première, et surtout gratuitement.

Au départ, Hinata avait trouvé cela mal. Puis son meilleur ami lui avait un jour ramené le dernier Pokémon, et depuis il trouvait ça super.

– A propos du garçon que tu croises pratiquement à chaque mission depuis deux mois, clarifia t-il en posant sa console.

Ils avaient arrêté de jouer ensemble quelques minutes plus tôt, après la cinquantième défaite de Shoyo.

Ce dernier regarda le geste de Kenma avec des yeux ronds. S'il prenait le temps de poser sa PSP, c'était que la situation était grave.

– Tu as hacké son pc, c'est ça ? demanda t-il, les yeux brillants de larmes qui montaient. Oh non, ne me dis pas que c'est un pédophile.

Pour être honnête, le rouquin en avait marre de tomber sur des psychopathes. Il avait une fois fait une mission avec un autre que Kenma – cloué au lit avec quarante de fièvre – et il avait du mettre au moins deux minutes à se rendre compte que les bruits qu'il entendait dans son oreillette n'étaient pas la télé que l'homme avait laissé allumée, mais bien un film porno.

Depuis, si Kenma était en congé, alors lui aussi.

– Nope, pas pédophile.

– Ouf.

Puis il se rendit compte que cela laissait entendre autre chose.

– Quoi ? Pire ?

A vrai dire, il s'attendait au pire. Après tout, ils connaissaient tous les deux l'entreprise d'où venait ce gars – Kageyama Tobio, lui avait appris Kenma au bout de la quatrième rencontre – et elle était plutôt connue pour abriter de sacrés excentriques.

– Oui.

La mine du blond était grave, et Hinata sentit ses espoirs partir en fumée. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il s'amusait comme un fou, et il aurait bien aimé devenir ami avec Kageyama.

– En fait...

Le rouquin n'était pas certain de vouloir le savoir, à présent. Il avait pourtant eu l'air gentil... – un peu grognon, certes, mais c'était mignon dans un sens –.

– En 2011, il a tweeté...

Hinata fronça les sourcils. Un tweet ?

– Que Britney Spears était la pire chanteuse pop de l'histoire.

_Quoi ?_

– Quoi ?

– Que Britney Sp –

– Non, j'ai entendu ! Mais comme ça Britney Spears ? Tu m'as dit que c'était _pire _!

Kenma fronça les sourcils, comme s'il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Shoyo n'avait pas l'air de prendre la chose au sérieux.

– Ce garçon n'a pas de goût. Je ne peux pas te laisser entre les mains de quelqu'un comme ça.

Parfois, son ami était un peu extrême. Certes, les goûts musicaux de Kageyama se révélaient un peu décevant – il n'avait donc jamais goûté au bonheur d'écouter Britney sous la douche ? Cela le peina – mais de là à lui faire peur comme ça !

Il soupira.

– Attends, t'as dit 2011 ? Mais t'es remonté jusqu'à quand dans son historique, au juste ?

Le blond reprit sa console, et renifla avec fierté.

– Il s'est connecté sur Internet pour la première fois quand il avait 8 ans, annonça t-il.

De temps à autre, son meilleur ami était effrayant.

* * *

Kageyama était fatigué. Oikawa l'avait fait enchaîner trois missions sans même le laisser rentrer chez lui pour prendre une douche, et à présent chaque pas était douloureux et ses ampoules le faisaient souffrir. Pourquoi le quartier général se trouvait-il donc aussi loin de son appartement ?

Ses yeux se fermaient presque tout seul, et il avait fini par se voûter sur lui même pour avancer. Avec ses cheveux devant les yeux, il mit bien une bonne dizaine de minutes à remarquer que les gens changeaient de trottoir quand ils s'apprêtaient à le croiser. Il haussa les épaules. Les gens n'avaient qu'à pas sortir dehors à quatre heures du matin.

Soudain, en passant juste à coté d'une ruelle déserte, un bruit sourd le fit sursauter et en tournant la tête, en position de défense, il la reconnut : c'était ici qu'il avait pour la première fois rencontré le petit rouquin. Il observa les lieux, les yeux plissés, quand tout à coup la grande benne dans le fond se renversa pour laisser un garçon habillé en noir en sortir.

Kageyama reconnut immédiatement ses cheveux roux.

Il le regarda s'avancer en trottinant, puis lorsqu'il sembla le repérer également, s'arrêta à sa hauteur en souriant. L'inconnu le regarda, puis lança un coup d'œil derrière lui avant de revenir à Tobio.

– Je m'appelle Hinata, déclara t-il. Hinata Shoyo. Et j'ai Facebook.

Puis soudain, il se releva sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut court et léger, et quand le rouquin se recula et sembla soulagé.

– J'aurai bien aimé ne pas tomber dans un poubelle juste avant, mais on ne peut pas tout prévoir.

Il haussa les épaules. Soudain, un bruit attira l'attention de Kageyama. Cela venait des toits.

– Je suis désolé, je dois filer. Bonne chance.

Puis il fila en passant à coté de lui. Ce ne fut qu'en voyant les hommes avancer vers lui qu'il compris le sens du bonne chance. Il ne s'en sentit même pas irrité. Et ce fut avec un sourire que, malgré sa fatigue, il leur botta les fesses.

_Hinata Shoyo. _

* * *

**So what's the sitch?  
Call me, beep me  
If ya wanna reach me**

* * *

_**Des bisous !**_


End file.
